Entrando a un Chat Semidiós
by Yare-Usagi
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando a las cabañas seis y nueve se les ocurre una grandiosa idea con la que podrán comunicarse sin miedo a ser atacados? Pues los semidioses crearán divertidas conversaciones a costa de otros. Pasen y vean un poco de lo que nos tienen preparados los siete de la profecía y algunos semidioses más.


"La abuela/ bisabuela/ tatarabuela ha desaparecido"

 **Annabeth** : ¡A quién Hades se le ocurrió ese título tan largo! :/

 **Thalia** : De seguro y fue Percy ¬_¬

 **Nico** : Ten por seguro que fue él (¬_¬) y Annabeth, atente de utilizar el nombre de mi padre como insulto, por favor.

 **Percy** : ¡Eh, yo no lo he puesto! (ಠ ∩ಠ)

 **Piper** : Fue Leo, no Percy (-_-｡)

 **Leo** : ¡Reina de la belleza Σ（ﾟдﾟlll）, me delataste! (-_-｡)

 **Annabeth** : Lo siento, Nico. Y no te preocupes, mi segunda opción eras tú, Valdez.

 **Will** : Realmente es largo… pero Gea no es abuela de ninguno de nosotros, solo de los dioses.

 **Jason** : Solace tiene razón, deberías de quitar eso de abuela, Leo.

 **Leo** : Nah, así está bien

 **Angie** : Ustedes son raros 눈_눈

 **Leo** : Pero así nos quieres, sirenita

 **Nico** : Solo yo puedo decirle así, Valdez (*ಠ_ಠ)

 **Leo** : Calma, encontrare otro apodo (＞人＜ ；)

 **Thalia** : Chico zombi, todos te tienen miedo menos tu novia ¿Cómo es eso posible?

 **Will** : Yo no le tengo miedo ۹(ÒہÓ)۶

 **Nico** : ¿Seguro, Solace? (ಠ⌣ಠ)

 **Will** : …eh, Claro. Na…nada de miedo. ୧ °□° ୨

 **Percy** : Yo tampoco te tengo miedo, aliento de muerto.

 **Nico** : Eso es lo que todos creen

 **Angie** : Dejen de hacerse los valientes. Todos le temen a mi novio, incluso tú, Percy

 **Frank** : Hazel no le teme. Hola chicos (*^▽^*)ゞ

 **Thalia** : Hazel es su hermana, Frank. Claro que no le va a temer.

 **Hazel** : A veces me da un poco de miedo (⌒_⌒;)

 **Will** : Incluso asustas a tu hermana, di Angelo

 **Nico** : Estas ganándote una visita prematura al reino de mi padre, Will

 **Hazel** : Nico, no deberías asustar a Will.

 **Frank** : Cambiemos de tema (⌒_⌒;)

 **Thalia** : Está bien. Reyna me dijo que la otra vez los encontró en una posición incómoda. ¿Qué estaban haciendo tú y Hazel, Zhang? ( ＞ω＜)っ))

 **Percy** : ¡A mí también me lo conto Dakota! Dijo que Reyna estuvo echando chispas y obligo a Frank a limpiar los establos de los unicornios por un mes.

 **Nico** : Frank Zhang… ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir en tu defensa antes de ir a los campos de castigo? 〴⋋_⋌〵

 **Hazel** : ¡Nico, deja a mi novio en paz! ಠ╭╮ಠ

 **Annabeth** : esto se pondrá interesante, Piper, trae palomitas y yo pongo el refresco

 **Frank** : ¡No es lo que pi…piensas Nico! Σ( ゜□゜;) Yo no he hecho nada que tu hermana no quiera

 **Leo** : eso no ayuda, fortachón

 **Nico** : ¡ESTAS MUERTO, ZHANG! (#`皿´)

 **Frank** : Waaa~ un perro del infierno（ ＴДＴ）

 **Annabeth** : le están atacando y tiene tiempo para escribir, vaya que es valiente. (¬､¬)

 **Hazel** : ¡Alguien que lo ayude! （ｉДｉ）

 **Will** : Nadie puede ayudarlo, Hazel. Está demasiado lejos de nuestro campamento.

 **Annabeth** : Percy se supone que está trayendo el mandado para la cena. ¿En dónde estás exactamente?

 **Percy** : Acabo de terminar de pagarle a la señora del mercado… ¡OH, Estoy viendo a Frank corriendo hacia mí!

 **Hazel** : ¡Ayúdalo, por favor! （ｉДｉ）

 **Piper** : ¿Dónde estás tú, Hazel?

 **Hazel** : eh… comprando… comprando un regalo para el cumpleaños de Frank (#^.^#)

 **Piper** : ¡Por todos los dioses, borra el comentario! Σ(ﾟ口ﾟ; )

 _Hazel_ ha borrado su comentario anterior.

 **Hazel** : ¿Por qué me pediste borrarlo, Piper?

 **Piper** : ¡No puedes decir algo así cuando tu novio está en la misma conversación, ya no sería una sorpresa!

 **Jason** : Me da miedo cuando te pones en plan "Hija alocada de Afrodita", Pipes

 **Percy** : ¡Hemos terminado con los ocho perros del infierno!

 **Frank** : fue terrorífico (◯n◯∥)

 **Percy** : ¡Fue genial! Hace tiempo que no tengo un entrenamiento con tanta adrenalina.

 **Annabeth** : no tienes tiempo para entrenar, sesos de alga. Ven a la casa inmediatamente o no habrá noche de películas.

 **Hazel** : ¡Por que le has mandado ocho, Nico! ( °д°)

 **Nico** : sabía que no le pasaría nada ┐(￣ヘ￣)┌

 **Will** : ¿alguien ha visto a Angie? Quirón la busca.

 **Leo** : Atención, atención. Se busca una chica de dieciocho años, cabello negro, ojos verdes como el mar, con un novio aterrador y un hermano aún más. Si la ven, mándenla a La Casa Grande donde Quirón la estará esperando con grandes represalias.

 **Jason** : Leo, eres MUY raro

 **Leo** : me lo dices todo el tiempo ｄ(^□^ )

 **Nico** : No está en su cabaña (*ಠ_ಠ)

 **Percy** : ¿La buscaste en los establos de los Pegaso? Puede que White no esté.

 **Nico** : También la busque y no estaba. Esa chica hará que me dé un paro cardiaco cada que desaparece del campamento sin avisar.

 **Percy** : Dímelo a mi (눈_눈)

 **Jason** : Chicos, acabo de verla salir del lago.

 **Angie** : son unos exagerados

 **Percy** : ¡NO VUELVA A SALIR SIN AVISAR, SEÑORITA! ლಠ益ಠ)ლ

 **Nico** : ¡SÍ! ლಠ益ಠ)ლ

 **Angie** : no empiecen, chicos. Me basta con los sermones de papá, Tritón y Quirón.

 **Will** : Quirón te busca, Angie.

 **Angie** : Sí, gracias Will. ¡Nos vemos mañana, chicos! (*ゝェ・)/~ Bye-Bye

 **Nico** : ¿yo también? (o'д'o)

 **Angie** : Sí, eso es por andar siguiendo el juego de mi hermano. (ಠ_ಠ)

 _Angie_ se ha desconectado

 **Thalia** : te has metido en problemas, aliento de muerto (ﾟヮﾟ )

 _Nico_ se ha desconectado

 **Piper** : Jason y yo lo acabamos de ver corriendo en dirección de La Casa Grande

 **Jason** : se miraba decidido a hacer cualquier cosa por perdón (￫∀￩)

 **Annabeth** : pobre chico. Si Angie es igual de parecida que Percy, entonces su perdón costara mucho.

 **Percy** : eh, yo no te pido nada por perdón.

 **Annabeth** : lo sé, sesos de alga, me refiero a su carácter.

 **Percy** : oh… entonces sí, le costara mucho al chico muerto.

 **Frank** : Hazel y yo tenemos que irnos, Reyna nos necesita. Hasta mañana, chicos ヾ(^_^)

 **Hazel** : Adiós (^u^)/

 _Frank_ se ha desconectado

 _Hazel_ se ha desconectado

 **Thalia** : solo quedamos Annie, Percy, Piper, Jason, Leo, Will y yo.

 **Piper** : yo también me tengo que ir. Hay unas cuantas cosas que tengo que arreglar en mi cabaña

 _Piper_ se ha desconectado

 **Annabeth** : Lo siento Thals, pero Percy y yo tenemos que preparar la cena. Hoy vamos a casa de Sally.

 **Percy** : ¡Extraño las galletas de mi madre! (*¬*)

 **Will** : extrañas sus galletas, pero a ella no. Sí que eres un mal hijo, Jackson. (ಠ⌣ಠ)

 **Leo** : y yo que quería seguir su ejemplo (´･ω･|||)

 **Percy** : ¡Claro que la extraño! Yo no soy un mal hijo. Annabeth, diles que no soy un mal hijo (Θ︹Θ)ს

 **Annabeth** : no eres un mal hijo, Percy ´n_n` Bueno, nos vemos chicos

 **Percy** : Adiós, malos amigos 凸ಠ益ಠ)凸

 _Percy_ se ha desconectado

 _Annabeth_ se ha desconectado.

 **Thalia** : bien… ¿Quién quiere jugar a la cacería conmigo?

 **Leo** : Ni volviendo a nacer, au revoir, chicos

 _Leo_ se ha desconectado

 **Thalia** : ¿Solace?

 **Will** : Creo que me ocupan en la enfermería. Lo siento, Thalia, pero esta vez te quedo mal.

 **Thalia** : ¡Cobardes!

 _Thalia_ se ha desconectado

 _Will_ se ha desconectado

 **Jason** : he sido olvidado por mi propia hermana (╥_╥) esto va de mal en peor (◞‸◟；)

 _Jason_ se ha desconectado

.

.

 **Hola, Hola gente del mundo exterior.**

 **Hace tanto tiempo que tengo esta historia en mis archivos recolectando polvo y telarañas XD. Sigue sin convencerme demasiado, aun siento que me falta mejorar mucho con eso de la comedia, pero...bueno, al menos el intento es lo que cuenta. Espero que les haya gustado y, si es así, no olviden dejarme un lindo review, son de mucha ayuda en todos los sentidos. Sin más cosas que decir por el momento me despido.**

 **¡Que tengan una bonita navidad y próspero año nuevo~!**

 **Pd: A lo mejor, si me lo permite el intersemestral que tomé, escriba dos capítulos: Uno de navidad y otro de año nuevo ¿qué dicen? ¿Lo hago?**

 **au revoir~**


End file.
